My Eyes are Your Eyes
by Azmaria-chan
Summary: Escuridão, dor, tristeza, abandono. Por que um garoto que sempre fez tudo por todos tem que passar por isso? Ele merece isso? SasuNaru CAPÍTULO 6 ONLINE.
1. Chapter 1

Fic feita só para passar o tempo.

Naruto não me pertence.

Casais: Sasuke x Naruto

Gênero: Yaoi.

Um garoto andava de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão de raiva no rosto, esperando ansiosamente.

Uchiha Sasuke não agüentava mais esperar, Naruto havia saído em uma missão de Rank S que deveria durar apenas 2 dias, já haviam se passado 5 e Nada de Naruto aparecer. Já estava tendo um ataque do coração de preocupação, já falou com a Hokage para ir atrás dele, mas ela lhe falou que deveriam esperar mais um pouco, pois Naruto já era uma membro da ANBU e era muito inteligente, hábil e forte, sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, ainda mais em uma missão fácil para que foi enviada, pelo menos foi o dito por ele "Será muito fácil dattebayo".

Sasuke concordou, mas já haviam se passado dois dias que havia concordado. Já era pedir demais. Os pensamentos de Sasuke foram cortados quando batidas frenéticas começaram em sua porta e ele correu para lá, na esperança de encontrar seu amor atrás dela.

- Nar... – Gritou, até abrir a porta e ver que não era Naruto, e sim Ino. – O que aconteceu? Posso saber o motivo dessa batida...

- Naruto chegou. – Interrompeu histericamente. Sasuke sorriu. – Mas...

- Mas? – Perguntou, já perdendo todo o sorriso.

- Naruto está... ele esta muito feri... – Não deu tempo dela terminar, pois Sasuke saiu deparada por ela quase a derrubando. Ino não se importou e foi logo atrás dele.

Sasuke chegou ao hospital em menos de três minutos, vendo que lá já estavam Sakura, Kakashi, Lee e... Neji? Ele também havia ido na missão com Naruto e estava ali sem receber nenhum atendimento, já que estava todo ensan... güentado?

- Sasuke-kun!!! - chamou Sakura, mas ele nem deu ouvidos a ela.

- O que aconteceu Kakashi? - Ele podia muito bem perguntar a Neji, mas não queria descobrir que aquele sangue não era... Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção a kakashi.

- Não sabemos, Naruto chegou aqui gravemente ferido. - Sasuke sabia que era sério, pois Kakashi até pulou a parte dos comprimentos. - O único que sabe de alguma coisa é Neji, que o trouxe desesperado até aqui. Mas ele... não responde, não que nos contar. - terminou Kakashi encarando Neji.

Sasuke furioso foi até Neji, este olhava fixamente para chão, estava todo sujo de sangue e Sasuke agora sabia que não era o dele. Ele chegou em Neji o puxando pela gola da roupa, o forçando a olhá-lo, mas Neji continuava olhando para baixo, agora onde a mão de Sasuke apertava sua gola.

- Por que você não esta ferido?

Neji arregalou os olhos e finalmente o fitou. Se surpreendeu com a pergunta diferente das demais que eram sempre as mesmas " O que aconteceu?". Porém a pergunta de Sasuke o afetou mais do que ele pensava, e se fez a mesma pergunta mentalmente. " Por que? Por que estava alí sem nenhum arranhão, somente com o sangue de Naruto? Por que? Isso não estava certo.Por que ele não fez nada para ajudar?"

Sasuke viu o que nunca antes pensou que veria. Neji estava chorando, podia-se ver a tamanha tristeza em seus olhos. Mas Sasuke não se importava, não estava nem aí. Nada mais importava para ele naquele momento, só Naruto.

- Responda. Por que só o Naruto esta lá dentro? Por quê? Por que você está aqui? Por que você não fez nada? - Disse já completamente fora de si e furioso. E Neji continuava no mesmo estado, se duvidar pior, por causa das perguntas de Sasuke - Maldito... - Ia dar um soco em Neji se alguém não o tivesse parado.

- Já chega Sasuke. Já é o suficiente. - Disse Kakashi os afastando. - Só nos resta esperar agora... - A porta de emergência foi aberta.

- Rápido, chamem a Hokage, peçam para ela vir rapidamente. Agora. - Gritou um médico.

- Eu já estou aqui! Vim assim que soube que Naruto voltou. - Disse a Tsunade passando por todos e entrando rapidamente.

Quando a porta se abriu, Sasuke pode ver o estado deplorável de Naruto. Cheio de tubos de ligação, seu peito todo enfaixado inutilmente, pois elas já não serviam mais alí por já estarem ensopadas de sangue. pode ver cortes em seu braço direito, o único visível. Seu cabelo também estava sujo de sangue, assim como todo seu rosto. O QUE DIABOS HAVIA ACONTECIDO! A porta se abriu por questão de segundos, mas para ele aquela visão perturbadora havia levado minutos, horas se duvidar. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. E quando a porta estava se fechando, Sasuke pode ver, vê algo que o deixou desesperado, ele viu Naruto abrir os olhos e olha-lo, já que estava com a cabeça inclinada em sua direção, o que o possibilitou de ver o estado de seu rosto.

A porta se fechou e Sasuke entrou em desespero, havia algo diferente nos olhos dele, ele correu até ela na intenção de entrar, mas foi segurado, não se importando com quem, só queria entrar lá e ficar ao lado de Naruto. Ele pode ouvir a Hokage gritar, "Ele está acordando, não deixem. ELE NÃO PODE ACORDAR"

O que estava acontecendo? Por quê? Por que ele tinha que ver isso? Ele treinou durante anos e anos, sempre tentando ficar mais forte para nunca ver essa cena ou uma pior que quase aconteceu. De que adiantou? Ele novamente não estava lá para protegê-lo. Ele sabia, sabia que havia algo errado, de que alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido. Deveria ter ido atrás de Naruto, mas não, teve que confiar na "competência" do loiro. MERDA, MERDA, MERDA. De que adiantou? MERDA!!!! Não vai conseguir mais, quando Naruto sair dessa, não conseguirá mais deixa-lo sozinho. Era insuportável demais ver naruto daquele jeito. Doía demais. É a prova de que se Naruto morresse ele também não conseguiria resistir a dor e morreria junto a ele. Naruto carregava com ele sou coração.

- SASUKE!!!

Ele se distanciou de seus pensamentos quando uma dor atingiu o lado direito de seu rosto. Ele viu que estavam todos a sua volta e Sakura a sua frente com uma cara muito brava.

- Sakura? - Ele colocou a mão no rosto e sentiu dolorido, haviam dado um...

- Me desculpe Sasuke-kun, eu não queria te dar uma tapa, mas você estava completamente fora de si. Sasuke, isso está errado, o Naruto esta lá dentro te esperando. Já cuidaram dele, estão estamos te chamando a um tempão e você fica aí feito um "vivo-morto". Você não quer ver o Naruto?

- O-o que? - Sasuke não podia acreditar, seu medo estava indo embora. Estava tudo bem, Naruto já esta bem. Não esta? - Ele... está bem?

Silencio. Como Sasuke odiava isso. Quando todos se encaram antes de responder. Se tinha algo para falar, fala logo, isso além de deixar a pessoa 'puta', mata de preocupação.

- O que aconteceu? - Disse se levantando, quando nem tinha percebido que estava sentado.

- Ele está dormindo. Agora pra ele é impossível de mexer qualquer parte do corpo. - Disse a Hokage que ele nem tinha percebido estar alí. - Mas aconteceu algo muito sério.

- O-o que? - Perguntou Sasuke já imaginando o pior.

- Ele... Naruto está... - Ela engoliu a seco e finamente disse. - Ele está cego. -

Sasuke congelou. O pior realmente havia acontecido. Naruto Cego? E agora? Seus sonho de uma vida inteira do nada foi por água abaixo. Como ele poderia se tornar um Hokage? E agora?

Ele precisava mais que tudo naquele momento, VER NARUTO.

Continua...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**É isso gente. nem acredito que não é uma One-shot. Minha intenção era essa. Eu comecei a fazer ela na casa do meu primo só para passar o tempo. Até que minha tia chegou e tive que ir embora. Como eu me empolguei, salvei a fic no rascunho do meu e-mail, para continuar em casa e cá estou, fazendo uma fic com mais de um capitulo. Gente, vai depender dos comentários eu continuar com essa fic. Se não agradou a vocês tá blz.**

**Bjus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic feita só para passar o tempo.

Naruto não me pertence.

Casais: Sasuke x Naruto

Gênero: Yaoi.

**Chapter - 2**

Sasuke agora se encontrava em frente a porta do quarto onde esta Naruto, como disse Tsunade, deveria estar preparado para ver Naruto, seu estado não era bom. Mesmo com o poder da Kyuubi seus ferimentos eram muito graves e iria demorar a sumir. Sasuke de maneira algum poderia fazer muito barulho, Naruto não estava fisicamente ou emocionalmente preparado para saber a verdade.

A Hokage havia dito que eles poderiam fazer uma operação com 40 por cento de chances de dar errado, mais 40 por cento era muito. Naruto poderia ficar cego para sempre e isso iria acabar com Naruto, seria sua morte. Um sonho sumir da sua frente como num piscar de olhos é ruim para qualquer pessoa, mas para Naruto era muito mais do que 'ruim', pois seu sonho de se tornar Hokage era o que o mantinha vivo, ele passou por muitas coisas ruins, não teve amor, nem carinho durante a infância, só desprezo e raiva das pessoas, mas mesmo assim ele se mantinha de cabeça erguida, certo de que um dia se tornaria Hokage, protegeria a todos e conseguiria o tão sonhado respeito da vila. Mas... e agora? Sasuke temia, temia pela reação de seu Koi, temia que ele fizesse algo impensado. Sasuke agora tinha um dever, uma missão mais difícil que qualquer outra já enfrentada, teria que impedir Naruto de cair em uma profunda depressão antes de eles tentarem fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo. Não podia deixar.

Determinado, Sasuke enfim decidiu entrar no quarto, mas qualquer coisa, determinação, coragem, ou sei lá o que ele tinha antes de entrar no quarto, sumiu. Assim que entrou no quarto Sasuke estatelou na porta. O estado de Naruto 'não está bom' era uma mentira, está péssimo. Naruto continua com tubos ligados a seu corpo, tubos respiratórios, tubo para a entrada de soro... Horrível. Estava todo enfaixado, ele usava aquele famoso 'vestido de hospital' branco, mas era possível ver que seu peito estava cheio de ataduras, assim como seus braços, pequenas ataduras pelo seu rosto, e por debaixo da franja podia-se ver que estava enfaixado também em volta de sua cabeça. Era horrível vê-lo daquele jeito e tudo porque ele não estava lá para ajudar. Não, não podia pensar nisso agora, não agora.

Sasuke foi se aproximando lentamente do corpo de Naruto, sua resistência já não durando muito. Quando chegou ao lado da cama, não sabia o que fazer, queria abraçá-lo, beija-lo, olhar novamente em seus lindos olhos cintilantes e inocentes, ouvi-lo o chamar de 'Teme', OUVIR sua voz.

Acariciou levemente seu rosto ferido, depois o olhando de cima para baixo, apesar de já terem 19 anos, Naruto continuava com aquela aparecia infantil, inocente, mas sem deixar de ser belo. Naruto agora quase tinha a quantidade de fãns que Sasuke tinha, porém muito mais atiradas, pois quando Naruto fazia aquela carinha de cachorro pidão, com aqueles olhos brilhantes, elas pulavam em cima dele e ficavam o apertado, chamando de lindo, fofo, etc. E Naruto parecia até gostar, o que o deixava muito puto e fazia as garotas saírem de cima de Naruto rapidinho. Mas quando Sasuke fazia isso o Naruto fazia aquela cara de medo parecendo um bebe e resultava com as garotas pulando em cima dele novamente, até ele mesmo tinha vontade de pular em cima dele quando ele fazia aquilo. Definitivamente Sasuke havia perdido sua habilidade de intimidar as pessoas, tudo por culta desse loiro que ele tanto amava e agora estava ali naquela cama, sem seu lindo sorriso, sorriso esse que Sasuke duvidava que veria tão cedo. Já que não havia mais motivos, "por enquanto", para Naruto sorrir.

Os pensamentos de Sasuke foram cortados quando ele percebeu que sua caricia era correspondida e finalmente ouviu.

- Sa... Sasuke... - Disse o loiro roucamente e tão baixo que sasuke quase não ouviu. Seu loiro estava tão vulnerável.

Espera. Naruto não pode acordar, não ainda. ele estava muito fraco, iria ficar louco se soubesse que estava cego. Sasuke percebeu que Naruto se silenciou e pensou que ele tivesse voltado a dormir, mexeu em sua franja, descendo para as bochechas acariciando-as e incontroladamente deu somente um selinho em seus lábios. Sasuke sentiu um imenso alívio passar por todo o seu corpo quando beijou os lábios de Naruto, tão macios e quentes. Era disso que Sasuke precisava para acalmar seu coração, sentir a presença de Naruto em si, sentir Naruto.

- Que saudade Naruto. Você definitivamente quer me matar. - Confessou, mesmo sabendo que o outro dormia. - Eu não vou aquentar quando souber que alguma coisa aconteceu com você novamente. Você é importante demais para mim Naruto. Eu juro que se algo acontecer com você... se você... Eu juro Naruto, não vai ser diferente comigo. Você carrega contigo o meu coração Naruto. Por favor, não faça mais nada egoísta, pensando só em você, pois você não esta mais sozinho, não esqueça de mim Naruto. - Sasuke não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que prendeu até então. Com a cabeça sobre Naruto, ele deixava as lágrimas incontidas caírem no rosto do loiro, que até então pensara estar dormindo.

- Sasuke... - Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu que Naruto estava do mesmo jeito, chorando, de olhos... Abertos?

- Na-Naruto? - Sasuke se endireitou ficando ereto, olhando para Naruto, esperando qualquer reação desesperadora de Naruto.

- Eu queria poder... - Deu uma pausa para poder tossir, o que lhe causou muita dor. Sasuke colocar a mão carinhosamente sobre a cabeça de Naruto. - Ahr... Eu queria ver seu rosto 'Sasuke-chan' - Sasuke mesmo diante da situação sorriu, era tão bom ouvir Naruto o chamando assim.

- Você não esta... Assustado por descobrir que está cego? - Foi breve

- Eu já tenho hematomas de mais por ter ficado assustado. - Sasuke sabia que Naruto estava sendo sarcástico, mas o loiro não conseguiu sorrir, o que incomodou muito a Sasuke.

- Então isso foi antes dos ferimentos? - Naruto com um leve movimento assentiu, Sasuke se enfureceu. - Quem... Quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso? - Perguntou. Naruto 'olhou' para Sasuke com uma expressão tão triste que fez Sasuke dar um passo para trás e uma, forte dor acertar seu coração.

- Por favor, Sasuke... - Sasuke tocou levemente seus lábios não o permitindo terminar de falar.

- Tudo bem Naruto. Não precisa me responder 'agora'. - Fez questão de elevar o 'agora', para deixar claro que Naruto não poderia esconder isso dele.

- Sasuke? - Chamou, lambendo os lábios secos, Sasuke logo pegou um como de água e colocou em sua boca o fazendo tomar aos pouquinhos, até Naruto dizer ser o suficiente. Sasuke, pois o copo de volta ao lugar e voltou sua atenção a Naruto, esperando ele dizer o que queria. - Sabe Sasuke, eu também senti muito a sua falta. - Disse Naruto se referindo ao que Sasuke declarou ainda a pouco. - Quando... Deixaram-me cego, eu fiquei sim, desesperado, pensei em tudo, em como tudo seria diferente, inclusive meu sonho agora impossível de ser realizado...

- Nar... - tentou questionar.

- Por favor... Deixe-me... Terminar. - Disse já muito cansado. - Mas não foi isso que me deixou mais desesperado. - Confessou deixando Sasuke de olhos arregalados, se não foi isso... - Quando eu achei que não poderia ficar pior... Veio a sua imagem na minha mente... Pensar que eu... Que eu nunca mais poderei ver seu rosto, seu sorriso, suas expressões de raiva como deve estar agora, tudo. Isso foi o que me deixou mais desesperado. Eu fiquei com medo Sasuke. - Naruto agora chorava. - Muito, muito, muito medo. Eu não quero Sasuke, não quero ficar sem ver o seu rosto. Sem ver você. Sasuke.

Sasuke não queria ver Naruto daquele jeito, um Naruto que ele não conhecia, um Naruto que ele nunca gostaria de ter conhecido. Ver seu loiro daquele jeito o afetava por demais, doía demais.

Sasuke segurou o rosto de Naruto que chorava, acariciou-lhe e lhe deu um beijo. Naruto pareceu chorar mais com a atitude do moreno.

- Naruto, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu tenho certeza de que você irá ficar bom, e mesmo se você ficasse cego para sempre, não iria ter problema. Eu deixaria você tocar em meu rosto, sempre e sempre. Você não precisa me ver para saber quando estou sorrindo, com raiva ou triste. Nem eu preciso ver você para saber disso também. Nós conhecemos muito bem um ao outro. O que mais importa é que nos amamos, e isso supera qualquer barreira. – Disse dando outro beijo em Naruto. –Mas sei que você ficará bom, poderá fazer novamente tudo que quiser inclusive se tornar um Hokage e proteger a todos da vila. E... poderá me ver novamente.

- Sasuke... – Disse Naruto em fim sorrindo, trazendo também a Sasuke um sorriso.

- E terá lucro a mim também, pois poderei em fim vê-lo se tornar um Hokage e ter a grande honra de protegê-lo...

- Sasuke, eu é quem...

- Não importa, Hokage ou não eu vou sempre protegê-lo. Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo, eu prometo Naruto. – Sasuke tentou não demonstrar a raiva de si mesmo que sentia. Nunca irá se perdoar por não ter o protegido. Sasuke olhou para Naruto quando este moveu o braço, não escondendo a dor que sentia em fazer esse movimento e pôs sua mão sobre a de Sasuke.

- "Nós conhecemos muito bem um ao outro" lembra-se? – Disse sorrindo gentilmente. – Você não teve culpa Sasuke, você nem podia imaginar a minha... Situação. Você não estava naquela missão, não tinha como sab...

- Não! – Interrompeu Sasuke, apertando levemente a mão de Naruto. – Eu sabia que havia algo errado, mas mesmo assim não fiz nada. Sabia que você estava precisando de mim, eu podia sentir, mas eu não... eu... Eu juro que vou matar o desgraçado que te fez isso Naruto, eu vou matá-lo...

- Não... Não faça isso Sasuke. – Naruto puxou sua mão tentando solta-la da de Sasuke, que não entendeu sua reação, mas mesmo assim não a soltou. – Eu não quero... Não gosto de ver você assim, Sasuke. Por favor, não se culpe, eu não quero Sasuke, não quero ficar mais triste. – Sasuke percebeu que Naruto estava agitado, agora não mais puxando sua mão, a sim apertando a de Sasuke, com tanta forma que seu ferimento na mão estava abrindo e começando a sangrar.

- Naruto! Calma, tudo bem, está bem, eu não faço mais, eu não digo mais isso. Por favor, se acalme. – Mesmo Sasuke o garantindo Naruto continuava apertando sua mão, e num momento que passou muito rápido para Sasuke, Naruto se levantou e abraçou Sasuke. – Na... NARUTO!

Para qualquer pessoa, seria impossível se mexer naquele estado, mas Naruto não se importava, precisava abraçá-lo, senti-lo. Ter certeza de que ele ficaria ao seu lado.

- Por favor, Sasuke... Por... Favor, eu não... Não quero perdê-lo eu... Eu...

Naruto havia desmaiado e Sasuke se preocupou, deitou o garoto de volta à cama e quando o fez, percebeu que sua roupa estava suja de... Sangue. Seus ferimentos abriram. Sasuke agora mais do que preocupado decidiu chamar a Hokage, mas antes que se mexesse um aparelho ao lado de Naruto começou a pitar, Sasuke não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo.

Agora, já desesperado, Sasuke foi correndo chamar alguém. E por muita sorte do destino a primeira pessoa que foi a Hokage, que já vinha em direção ao quarto.

- Sasuke?

- Tsunade, rápido, o Naruto... – Disse desesperado.

- O Naruto? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou já entrando no quarto. – Ah droga. – Logo apareceram mais enfermeiras. – Vamos levá-lo, rápido.

Logo Naruto havia sido levado.

- Hokage-sama, o que aconteceu?

- Depois, Sasuke, depois nos falamos. - Disse apressada, saindo do quarto.

De novo, novamente Sasuke estava passando por essa situação, sem saber o que estava acontecendo a Naruto. Droga, ele não deveria ter tocado naquele assunto, deveria ter conversando coisas bobas com ele, pelo menos naquele momento em que o loiro estava muito fraco. Mas não, foi ser direto na pior hora, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos de Naruto.

Ele definitivamente irá fazer a pessoa, que o está fazendo passar por essa agonia, irá fazer essa pessoa pagar muito caro por isso.

Por Naruto,

Faria qualquer coisa.

**Continua...**

**Ai gente, desculpa, mais uma vez terminei o capitulo no mistério de "O que aconteceu com Naruto" Gome ne.**

**Pessoal, nesse capitulo eu estava sem muita inspiração, por isso ficou xoxo desse jeito, um verdadeiro Chorume XD**

**Respondendo coments: **

Hinna

Fico honrada por você ter realmente gostado, é muito bom pra mim saber disso, eu não tenho muita confiança para fazer fics ¬¬  
É provável que o Naruto continue cego, mas também é provável que ele não continua 8P Quanto ao neji, não tenha raiva do pobrezinho, acho que no próximo capitulo tudo se explica, vlw? \o/

obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem, significou muito para eu continuar com a fic. Bjus. Obrigada pelo coment.

Simca-chan

Tenha calma, tenha calma, provavelmente tudo se explicará no próximo capitulo. Seja paciente.

Pode ficar quase tranqüila, é provável que eu não desista. (isso insinuou que algo? o.O) brigadinha pela review

giza

Espero que este capitulo satisfaça sua curiosidade x.x

Hokuto sama

Não fica com raiva, o Neji não é covarde, logo tudo se explica ;)

E infelizmente não terá Lemon, sou muito novinha pra isso e tenho vergonha ¬////¬ Entende? Sou de 'menó'

Que bom que 'amou' a fic, fico feliz XDDDDD

Uchiha Danni-chan

**Atenção gente, fiz uma fic que emocionou alguém** meu ano esta feito, só com isso já estou feliz pro resto do ano. Muito obrigada pela review e por ter lido. Sua review também foi muito importante para eu continuar com a fic. Bjus

Hamiko0

Obrigada pela review, eu também AMO esse dois 'juntinos'. Só leio fic desses dois. olha, o que faço assim que entro no pc. Rating: All/Portuguese/Char:Naruto/Char2:Sasuke Clica na fic e lê(se tiver alguma) aí deeeepois de ter lido, eu vou e faço o que tenho pra fazer no pc. Mas eu sempre começo o pc nessa ordem, todos os dias.

Sou Maluca? Sou viciada? Pode ser XD

.DaRk LaDiE

tenho a ligeira impressão de que verei um DéJà Vú nesse review. XD Acabei terminando esse capitulo igual ao anterior 8P

Suka-sama

Que bom que gostou Continue lendo e deixando review que eu tentarei meu máximo para continuar com a fic.

**E aí? Deixei alguém de fora? Espero que não Esse capitulo não foi muito de agradar, mas por favor deixem um review para eu pelo menos sentir que devo continuar com essa fic.**

**Bjus. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fic feita só para passar o tempo.

Naruto não me pertence.

Casais: Sasuke x Naruto

Gênero: Yaoi.

Já havia se passado uma semana, Naruto já estava melhor, mas sem condição de sair do hospital. Suas pequenas feridas já haviam passado, mas seu corte no peito ainda o deixava imóvel. Já podia receber visitas, e não eram poucas. Muitos foram o visitar, menos seu "fãn club" já que Sasuke não deixou as escandalosas entrarem, dizendo que Naruto não podia receber visitas por estar muito mal (em parte era mentira ).

Sasuke podia notar que Naruto estava um pouco mais animado. Porém ainda mostrava sua tristeza. Podia ver o sorriso forçado que Naruto dava aos amigos, inutilmente, já que era muito notável seu desânimo. Sasuke claro não gostava disso, sentia falta do sorriso, não de seu sorriso forçado, já que com muito esforço, Sasuke com o tampo conseguiu tirar ele de Naruto, conseguiu tirar aquela tristeza que sempre consumia a Naruto. Sasuke havia conseguido tirar a tristeza de Naruto assim como o mesmo fez a ele, quando finalmente havia conseguido derrotar seu irmão, mas velho, se sentindo depois, sozinho. Naruto se fez sempre presente a ele todos os dias, lhe ajudando, lhe dando força, lhe fazendo viver outra vez. E sasuke lhe retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Mas agora tudo mudou, Naruto está muito diferente. Não é, mas o mesmo, ele agora nem sorrir consegue. O que será que havia acontecido? Tinha que saber quem havia feito isso ao seu loiro. E irá descobrir se um jeito ou de outro.

Olhou para Naruto e viu que ele parecia dormir, não dava para saber exatamente, Naruto nem perdia, mas seu tempo abrindo os olhos, e ultimamente ele tem ficado tão quieto. Ou anda pensando muito, ou dormindo muito. Sasuke não gostava desse Naruto "ausente", sempre quieto, não falando quase nada, aliás, só falava quando tinha que responder a alguma pergunta, e às vezes nem respondia. Esforçava-se na frente dos amigos, para não deixa-los preocupados, mas era totalmente inútil. Era impossível não perceber sua tristeza.

Levantou-se de onde estava sentado no quarto de Naruto, e foi até a cama. Naruto parecia estar dormindo. Sasuke ficou alguns minutos olhando Naruto. Apesar de sua aparência horrível e tão frágil, ele ainda tinha muita beleza. Naruto era lindo, e sempre irá ser. Acariciou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo. Não via a hora de Naruto sair dali. Não via a hora de ter Naruto em seus braços novamente. Mas por hora...

Naruto abriu os olhos, se arrependendo disso. Era horrível abrir os olhos e... Não, ele não queria pensar nisso, não agora.

- Sasuke? - Chamou, ele pôde sentir a presença de Sasuke agora a pouco, ele sentiu que o havia beijado. Mas, Sasuke não estava mais ali, qual será o motivo dele ter saído tão rápido? Naruto torceu para que Sasuke não tenha ido fazer nada precipitado.

Naruto se sentiu cansado, exausto, não agüentava mais ficar naquela cama e o pior é que mal conseguia se mexer. Ele tentou pelo menos se sentar na cama, mas isso lhe custou um esforço tremendo. Seu peito doía muito, qualquer movimento lhe causava dor. Ele se concentrou o máximo que podia e tentou acelerar um pouco a cura da ferida. Agora, depois de anos, ele já conseguiu se ajeitar com a Kyuubi, ela não agia mais precipitadamente com o corpo de Naruto. Ele havia conseguido uma "harmonia" com a Kyuubi, e agora conseguia usar controlado o poder da raposa. Fizeram um tipo de 'trato' secretamente. A raposa não mexia mais com seu corpo e ele seria um aprendiz dela, aprendendo a usar seus poderes. Se alguém descobrisse, diriam que ele estava se precipitando e se arriscando, pois se ele liberasse demais o poder da Kyuubi poderia ser perigoso. Mas para ela parar de controlá-lo ele teria que se arriscar. Não queria mais machucar ninguém por causa da raposa.

Exausto, Naruto parou, estava muito cansado, mas sua ferida melhorou um pouco. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, e se sentiu entediado. Não queria ficar ali parado, para seus pensamentos irem parar onde ele não queria. Não queria pensar no que aconteceu, não ainda. Cansado de ficar naquela cama, Naruto se levantou, o que lhe causou muito esforço. Resolveu fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo, como ver como o quarto era.

Ele andou reto de onde estava da cama. Encontrou uma estante ao seu lado, encostada na parede, bem ao lado da cama. Tateou essa estante e em cima dela encontrou o que pareceu ser um vaso de flores, ao lado, havia uma bandeja, com um copo, vazio, e uma jarra bem ao lado, de repente se viu com muita sede. Pegou o jarro para verificar o peso e ver se havia água encontrando-a. Pegou o copo e o deixou grudado ao bico da jarra, derramando assim a água dentro do copo. bebeu a água saciando sua sede.

Continuou andando lentamente e cauteloso. Seus pés esbarraram em alguma coisa e com as mãos ele pode sentir que havia um sofá ali. O sofá estava quente, e o cheiro... Sasuke estava sentado ali. Continuando seu caminho, ele não andou muito até dar de cara com a parede.

- Itaaiiii!!! - Massageou o local da batida tentando aliviar a dor. Então ele pode sentir uma leve brida passar por ele, um brisa gostosa e com cheio de liberdade e andando um pouco ais a direita, ele chegou em uma janela. Sentindo o cheiro das arvores das flores, o som dos pássaros, ele se sentiu angustiado, queria sair daquele quarto. Odiava ficar preso, ainda mais em um hospital que não havia nada de agradável. Tinha um silêncio incomodante, um cheiro horrível e o pior... Médicos. Esse é o principal motivo por odiar hospitais. Nunca foi com a cara deles, assim como eles nunca foram com sua cara. Tinha medo de um dia...

- Naruto? - O loiro pulou onde estava tamanho o susto, pulo esse que lhe causou muita dor.

- Itaiii! - reclamou da dor no peito causada pelo pulo.

- Tem certezas de que pode ficar em pé Uzumaki? - Naruto logo reconheceu a voz quando seu primeiro nome foi dito e ficou em um silêncio total. - Acho melhor você voltar para a cama. - Disse a voz que passou o braço de Naruto pelo seu pescoço e o ajudou a voltar a cama. - Você ainda não está bom o suficiente para se levantar. É melhor ficar deitado. - A pessoa percebeu que Naruto estava quieto demais. - Você não quer conversar comigo, não é? Tudo bem, eu posso esquecer sobre isso se você...

- Contou a alguém? - Naruto foi direto.

- Eu jurei que não contaria. Você não confia em mim? Apesar de o Uchiha ter quase me matado agora, eu não contei. -Disse indo até o sofá se sentar.

- Eu... Eu confio em você, Neji-kun. - Confirmou, mas algo no que o moreno disse chamou sua atenção. - O que o Sasuke fez?

- Bem, quando você chegou aqui, se não fosse o Kakashi, eu estaria com um hematoma no rosto até agora. E ele quase me sufocou a alguns minutos se não fosse seu bom senso. - Disse acariciando o pescoço que havia ficado roxo.

- Ele... Ele não vai esquecer isso, não é? - Perguntou Naruto com a cabeça baixa.

- Não vou iludi-lo. - Disse, olhando para fora da janela. - Enquanto ele não matar o cara que fez isso, pode ter certeza... Ele não vai esquecer. Você também não descansou enquanto não visse o Orochimaru morto e o Sasuke de volta.

- Ele precisa esquecer Neji, eu não quero que nada aconteça... -Virou os olhos terminando. - Com nenhum dos dois. - murmurou, mas nada que Neji não pudesse escutar. Este se enfureceu ao escutar isso.

- É impressionante que você ainda se importe com ele, depois de tudo, ele quase te matou. - Disse já quase gritando, se mostrando cada vez mais alterado.

- Ele... Não fez por querer eu sei. Eu podia vê, Neji, eu...

- Até ele tirar sua visão. - Interrompeu. - Ele pode ter acabado com a sua vid Naruto, você está cego, e talvez até para sempre. Como você pode ainda se preocupar com ele? Eu não acredito nisso. - Gritou, dando um soco na estante ao lado da cama, assustando Naruto.

- Eu não posso pensar desse jeito Neji. Ele é... - Naruto já não mais escondia as lágrimas de desespero.

- Ele era, Naruto. 'ERA' ele te deixou... - Os dois pararam quando alguém abre a porta.

- O que esta acontecendo? - Perguntou a pessoa que abriu a porta, vendo o estado de Naruto. - O que você fez Hyuuga? Naruto? por que você está chorando? - Perguntou chegando perto do loiro e limpando suas lágrimas.

- Sa... Sasuke? - Perguntou Naruto ainda 'olhando' para ele.

- Sim Naruto, sou eu. - Disse enxugando mais uma lágrima que teimava escorrer em seu rosto. Olhou com raiva para Neji, mas se surpreendeu quando Naruto o empurrou.

- Onde você estava TEME!? O que você estava fazendo? Por que saiu daqui tão rápido. O que está pensando em fazer? Espero que não esteja relacionado a mim. Por que eu já falei pra você esquecer isso. ESQUECER! Teme! Teme! TEME! - Naruto gritava sem controle. Só parou por que isso estava lhe causando dor. - Baka - disse quase sendo impossível de ouvir.

- Não! - Naruto se surpreendeu com a resposta que recebeu de todas as suas perguntas.

- Vo-você prometeu. Você me disse...

- Você estava quase morrendo. Queria o que? Que eu piorasse a sua situação? Foi por isso que eu disse...

- Sai... - Murmurou com a cabeça abaixada.

- O que? - Sasuke não podia estar escutando bem.

- EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ SAIR! VAI EMBORA, SAÍ DAQUI. EU NÃO QUERO MAS ESCUTAR SUA VOZ, SENIR SUA PRESENÇA. - Gritou. - Já que te ver eu não posso mesmo. - Disse quase num sussurro, já muito abatido. Mas dessa vez sem derramar uma lágrima, não na frente do moreno.

Sasuke saiu sem fazer nenhuma questão. Naruto gritar daquele jeito fazia muito mal a ele. ia esperar ele se acalmar primeiro para depois falar com ele. Agora percebendo, Sasuke ainda não havia conversado direito com Naruto. Ele tinha que entender. Como ele podia esquecer? Era impossível. Naruto mal conseguia se mexer, também não sorria mais, quase não comia e principalmente, ele estava cego. Como ele podia simplesmente esquecer? Alguma coisa havia acontecido, e ele ia descobrir o que e matar o desgraçado que machucou o Naruto 'desse jeito'. Ele mentiria para Naruto quantas vezes fosse preciso, mas ver o loiro daquele estado, isso ele não queria de jeito nenhum.

Sasuke se enfureceu, pois ainda não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido. Neji não o contou sobre nada e no relatório da Missão ele também não pôs nada sobre o assunto. Provavelmente Naruto o havia feito jurar que não contaria e Neji quando fazia uma promessa, não há o que o faça quebra-la.

- Droga. - Disse irritado, dando um soco na parede. - Merda Naruto. O que diabos aconteceu? DROGA.

Continua...

* * *

**Mais um capitulo terminado, ainda incompleto, com aquele suspense todo "O que aconteceu com o Naruto?" XD  
"Provavelmente" no próximo capitulo, não sei exatamente. Adoro enrolar. Até planejei colocar nesse capitulo, com flash back e tudo, mas me empolguei XD  
Aproveitem esse capitulo, deu trabalho.  
Deixem um comentário**

Próximo capitulo: **O fim da intriga, do suspense de quem foi o culpado da visita de Naruto ao hospital e a escuridão. E no próximo capitulo também, o fim do vasio de Naruto, a forma mas inesperada de se sair da escuridão. Uma cura agradavel e ao mesmo tempo desagradavel. Só no próximo capitulo.**

**Até a próxima.**

OBS**: Visitem o meu Live Journal, os capitulos sempre saem primeiro lá. Alias, o quarto capitulo já está lá. Visitem ele e deixem um comentário.**

**HTTP:// littleuniverse . livejournal . com (sem 'www' ok?). **

**bjus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fic feita só para passar o tempo.

Naruto não me pertence.

Casais: Sasuke x Naruto

Gênero: Yaoi.

O hospital estava uma loucura, tudo começou quando tsunade entrou no quarto de Naruto e não o encontrou lá. Naruto, de alguma maneira, conseguiu sair do quarto e a Hokage torceu para não ter saído também do hospital, coisa que seria impossível no estado de Naruto. Tsunade estava desesperada, além de procurar Naruto ainda tinha que manter o seu sumiço escondido de Sasuke. O que não deu muito certo, pois não eram todos que sabiam que Sasuke não devia saber disso. Então ele acabou sabendo por culpa de um dos médicos. Sasuke criou o maior escândalo, gritando para todos.

- COMO É POSSÍVEL, UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO ENXERGA, QUE ESTÁ TODA MACHUCADA, SAIR DE UM HOSPITAL SEM SER VISTO!? QUE MERDA DE HOSITAL É ESSE!!!!?

Todos Já haviam procurado em todo o Hospital, definitivamente Naruto não estava lá. De alguma maneira ele conseguiu sair de lá. Sasuke descartou totalmente a hipótese de Naruto ter fugido pela janela, o loiro mal conseguia andar, quanto mais saltar. Todos os amigos de Naruto agora procuravam por ele, mas já fazia duas horas que Naruto havia sumido, e ninguém havia o achado. Sasuke pensou em um lugar, mas era totalmente impossivel Naruto ter ido para lá sem ser visto, e em tão pouco tempo em seu estado. Mas, mesmo assim, Sasuke foi para lá. todos os lugares deveriam ser procurados, mesmo que seja impossível... Porém provável...

* * *

- Tem certeza de que pode ficar aqui sozinho? - Perguntou Neji.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke deve aparecer aqui logo. Obrigado Neji. Eu realmente não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar, estava me fazendo muito mal. - Naruto disse a Neji enquanto se sentava encostado em uma pedra com a ajuda do mesmo. - Obrigado.

Neji sabia que o que fez não estava certo, mas ele sabia que era verdade, Naruto não gostava de hospitais. E ele mesmo podia ver que o loiro estava ficando maluco naquele lugar. Aceitou de bom grado o pedido de Naruto para tirá-lo dali. Segurou o loiro nos braços, e saltou pela janela, levando-o onde Naruto o havia pedido. Como ninguém o havia visto entrar no quarto, uma total falta de atenção do lugar, foi fácil fazer isso sem se prejudicar. Podem até dizer que ele só estava pensando nele mesmo, mas não que seja isso, se descobrissem que ele ajudou Naruto, ele levaria uma péssima advertência da Hokage, além de também jogarem mais culpa sobre ele com o que havia acontecido a Naruto. E isso ele esteve evitando pensar muito, só iria piorar a sua culpa.

- Por que não pediu para Sasuke fazê-lo? Tenho certeza de que...

- Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho, entende? Longe do Sasuke só um pouco. - Interrompeu. Neji olhou para a aparência tranqüila de Naruto, ele estava tão calmo, sem aquela expressão de como se sentisse aprisionado, trancafiado. Ele agora se sentia livre, pelo menos por um tempo.

- Está bem, então. Vou deixá-lo sozinho, mas se cuida viu? Qualquer movimento estranho, se esconda, ate o Uchiha chegar. Certo?

- Tudo bem. Arigato. - Agradeceu dando um sorriso sincero a Neji. Este apenas bagunçou seus cabelos, num gesto de carícia, deixando Naruto constrangido.

- Ja ne. - Se despediu Neji, saltando para longe.

Naruto finalmente pode relaxar, sentir o vento bater em seu rosto, sentir o cheiro de terra, plantas, flores. Ele pediu para Neji o levar até o campo e onde ele e Sasuke lutaram a 6 anos atrás, gostava de ir a esse lugar. Quando Sasuke abandonou Konoha, Naruto ia sempre ali, para pensar, pensar em Sasuke, em tudo que eles viveram, em tudo que enfrentaram, do primeiro beijo deles, mesmo que tenha sido acidentalmente. E mesmo depois de Sasuke ter voltado ele continuava indo ali, só que junta ao moreno. Eles passavam o dia inteiro ali quando ia para lá. Apreciavam o tempo, conversavam, discutiam, se batiam, se beijavam, faziam amor ali. Aquele definitivamente, mesmo que tenha sido um lugar ruim para os dois, se tornou o "lugar romântico" deles. Por isso ele sabia que logo Sasuke apareceria ali.

Naruto estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dele e tocou em seu rosto.

- S-Sa... Sasuke?

A pessoa não respondeu, aproximou-se mais dele e tocou sua testa com a de Naruto colocando seus dedos do lado dos olhos de Naruto. Foi quando Naruto sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Era tão forte que Naruto quase desmaiou, mas não podia, não podia se entregar tão facilmente.

- Arg!... - A dor aumentou, mas assim como veio ela foi diminuindo, restando apenas um leve dor de cabeça.

- Abra os olhos filho. - Naruto logo reconheceu a vóz e no susto rapidamente foi abrindo os olhos, mas a pessoa o impediu de abri-los. - De vagar, abra os olhos de vagar.

Naruto obedecendo, foi abrindo seu olhos lentamente. Estava tudo escuro de primeiro, mas depois a imagem foi clareando, depois ela ficou toda embaçada, com uma luz forte lhe afetando a vista fazendo-o estreitar os olhos. A imagem foi tomando forma e viu o homem de cabelos dourados na sua frente se levantar.

- Consegue ver? - o homem perguntou ajudando Naruto a se levantar.

- Eu... eu consigo, a claridade ainda me afeta um pouco mas... eu posso ver. - Naruto deu um grande sorriso e se voltou para o homem, porém agora com a expressão séria. - P-Por que?

- É isso que você quer Naruto? - Naruto se mostrou confuso ante a pergunta. - Você quer mesmo enxergar? Você quer mesmo dar a vida por essa vila que só o tratou mal? Eu lhe pergunto naruto, por quê?

Naruto se virou feliz por agora poder realmente admirar o céu, todo o campo. - A gente só dar valor as coisas quando a gente as perde. Nunca o céu foi tão lindo, as plantas, as flores. Esse lugar é realmente bonito. Sabe... - Naruto virou para ele novamente. O homem continuou olhando para ele. - Esse lugar é muito importante pra mim. Aqui aconteceram as coisas que mais marcaram minha vida, e vinho sempre aqui. Eu fiquei com medo de não poder mais ver esse lugar, de não poder apreciá-lo junto à pessoa que amo. Eu realmente fiquei com medo. - Naruto desviou os olhos. - Fiquei com medo de não poder ver mais nada. Essa vila é meu lar, minha casa. Mesmo que ela seja feia, mesmo que não te agrade, um lar é um lar. Você tem que cuidar dele, pois é o único lugar que você tem, lugar onde vivem aqueles que você gosta, que você ame. E também aqueles que você não gosta. Eu nunca desejaria para os outros o que eu não desejaria para mim. - Ele olhou para o homem agora com lágrimas nos olhos. O homem mostrou-se irritado.

- Se é o que deseja que seja. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Só vim para ter certeza. Adeus. - O homem virou as costas e Naruto se desesperou.

- Não, não, por favor, não vá. Fique por favor. Eu queria muito que você voltasse a vila, eu... eu preciso tanto de você... - Naruto sabia que estava parecendo uma criança, mas não queria que ele fosse.

- Eu não posso voltar, afinal, nós somos inimigos, você se esqueceu disso? - Ele se virou para naruto com raiva. - Você não percebe? Não viu o que fiz a você? Eu quase o matei, e você ainda diz que quer que eu fique? Que precisa de mim. Eu não sou mais... - Desviou os olhos.

- Meu pai? Sim, você não é. Meu pai nunca me feriria, nunca tentaria me matar. Yondaime Arashi jamais trairia a vila e tentaria matar o próprio filho. Mas... Droga! - Naruto segurou no ombro de Arashi. - O que quer que eu faça. Como você quer que eu aja? Eu estou na frente do homem que me fez existir, que foi meu pai, que me amou enquanto pode. Que salvou a vila... - Naruto apertava o ombro do outro, tamanha a dor de lembrar de tudo aquilo. - Se me amou...

- Eu amei, amei com todo o meu coração. Você foi um presente me dado por sua mãe. Você foi... Você é... a minha razão de viver, minha felicidade, eu ... - Arashi percebeu que estava passando do limite, estava se exaltando, não podia mais ficar ali. Ficar perto de seu filho e não poder abraçá-lo... Não podia ficar ali.

Naruto se assustou quando Yondaime de repente o empurrou fazendo-o bater com a costas em uma árvore. Olhou para o pai e viu este de costas.

- Pa...

- Não me chame assim! - Gritou, calando Naruto. - Eu não sou seu pai. Sou seu inimigo, sou o líder da Akatsuki. E o meu objetivo é controlar a Kyuubi dentro de você, a Akatsuki não foi derrotada, longe disso. Ainda temos muitos membros, mais poderosos do que Itachi, e pode ter certeza Naruto, você será meu, não agora, mas eu controlarei a raposa dentro de você. Aí não existirá mais Konoha.

- Você... Por quê? Por que quer tanto destruir Konoha, destruir a minha vida? - Gritou Naruto, sentindo dor no peito por causa das feridas.

- Meu problema não é com você. - Disse ele virando o rosto para Naruto, o loiro pode ver seu rosto, sua expressão, cheia de emoções que Naruto não conseguiu identificar.

- Arashi... - murmurou.

- Konoha me decepcionou muito.- Disse numa expressão mostrando raiva. A começou a saltar saindo daquele ligar.

- Não! - Naruto tentou ir atrás, mas era inútil, estava com muita dor e mal conseguia andar. - Por favor... Volte... Por quê?... Por que...? - Naruto foi diminuindo a vós em cada palavra que dizia. Por quê? Por que agora que ele tinha seu pai de volta, não podia tê-lo perto de si. Por que tudo tinha que ser dessa forma? Será que ele não podia ser feliz? Alguma coisa tinha sempre que estar errada? Por que a vida era tão injusta com ele?

Naruto só voltou a si quando percebeu alguém o sacudindo e o chamando.

- NARUTO!!

Ele olhou para a pessoa a sua frente e tudo em que pensava sumiu, a tristeza era o sentimento mais forte dentro dele, mas ver o rosto daquela pessoa novamente lhe acalmava todo o seu coração, e a única coisa que podia fazer agora era agarrar ela e chorar, chorar, de tristeza, de felicidade, de alívio.

- SASUKE!!!

sasuke se assustou com a reação do loiro, mas mesmo assim retribuiu ao abraço, ver que seu Naruto estava bem o deixava muito aliviado, pensou em ir atrás do estranho que estava com Naruto, mas quando viu o loiro cair fraco de joelhos no chão não havia outro lugar que poderia se que não seja aquele onde estava Naruto. Quando chegou até Naruto o mesmo sussurrava coisas que Sasuke não conseguiu entender, e depois só dizia 'Por que?' sem parar mesmo com ele o chamando. Quando finalmente conseguiu a atenção do loiro e ele o olhou nos olhos, Sasuke pode ver algo diferente neles, mas não soube o que era pois nem dera tempo de pensar já que Naruto se jogou e seus braços.

Naruto agora não chorava mais, estava quieto, porem tremia, tremia muito, Sasuke se preocupou.

- Naruto? - O loiro nem respondia, só tremia, Sasuke colocou a palma da mão sobre a testa de Naruto e descobriu. - Deus! Naruto, você está ardendo em febre. - Também, do jeito que estava não era de Sasuke se espantar, naruto apenas vestia um short e uma camiseta, ambos brancos. Com essa roupa era visível todas as ataduras que Naruto ainda continha, na peito, nos ombro esquerdo, no joelho esquerdo e ainda tinha uma que estava escondida sob a roupa, na coxa de Naruto.

Sasuke pegou Naruto no colo e o levou de volta para o hospital, mal chegou e a Hokage já foi para cima dele levando Naruto para ter seus devidos cuidados. Sasuke ficou esperando na sala de espera onde logo apareceram Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi e Iruka que entrou feito um maluco no hospital.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Como ele está? Está bem? As feridas abriram novamente? Ele se machucou? Ai! Eu vou matar esse maluco, onde já se viu, sair do hospital. - Ele terminou de falar olhando para Sasuke que continuou calado olhando para o nada. - SASUKE! - Gritou, chamando a atenção do outro. Enquanto ele ia fazer alguma coisa a Hokage apareceu na sala feito uma maluca, olhando para Sasuke.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou, e Sasuke levantou da cadeira preocupado.

- Êpa, calma lá. Essa pergunta quem deveria fazer era eu...

- O que aconteceu lá? Diga-me!! - Ela gritou por respostas.

- Eu não sei. Eu cheguei lá e tinha um homem indo embora, eu pensei em ir atrás dele, mas fui ver Naruto que parecia mal. Por quê? O que ele tem? - Perguntou chegando perto dela.

- Nada, só está com febre alta, mas logo vai abaixar. -Disse abanando as mãos num sinal de que isso era irrelevante. - O problema não é isso, tem coisa mais séria envolvida.

- O- O que houve, o que aconteceu com ele? - Disse agarrando a gola dela. Sakura e Hinata se deram as mãos preocupadas, e Iruka começou uma falsa reza ali.

- Ah! Essa é a pergunta da questão, o que houve é que Naruto voltou a enxergar. - Essa notícia deixou a todos espantados, principalmente Sasuke, que finalmente tinha entendido aquele brilho diferente nos olhos de Naruto.

- M-Mas, como? O que você fez? - Perguntou Kakashi, já que foi o único que conseguiu reagir.

- Eu? Nada fiz. A questão é essa. Como Naruto voltou a enxergar?

Um silêncio se instalou naquela sala. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Enquanto Sasuke tentava achar uma resposta para tudo aquilo. Como? Como era possível? Quem era aquele homem? O que havia acontecido naquele lugar?

Perguntas que Sasuke não sabia responder, o que o deixava muito intrigado. Só havia uma maneira de saber, uma maneira não muito certa sobre obter respostas, só uma pessoa poderia responder todas as perguntas deles.

Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke estava na sala de espera esperando por noticias de Naruto, ele já esperava há dois dias, mas parece que hoje finalmente Naruto vai poder ir para o quarto e vai poder vê-lo.

A questão da visão de Naruto ainda é um mistério 'a metade', pois já se sabe que alguém retirou o chakra que impedia que Naruto enxergasse, a unica questão é quem? E por quê? Por que o colocou e por que de repente o tirou, dando a Naruto novamente o direito de enxergar. Sasuke não conseguia nem sequer imaginar quem havia feito isso. Não fazia sentindo.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – Chamou a Hokage com respeito, chamando a atenção de Sasuke, que se levantou quando foi chamado. Ela somente acenou com a cabeça e lhe sorriu.

Compreendendo, Sasuke respondeu com o mesmo aceno e se retirou em direção ao quarto de Naruto. Por ela não ter dito nada, imaginou que Naruto estivesse no mesmo quarto.

Quando entrou no quarto viu que Naruto estava dormindo, a cama dobrada para que ele estivesse como sentado, se aproximou e ficou o olhando.

Naruto estava... diferente, não feio, isso jamais estaria, apenas... diferente. Estava mais pálido, diferente daquela pele bronzeada que tinha, estava também com algumas olheiras, que seriam mais notadas quando abrisse os olhos. Seus lábios, sempre tão macios e vermelhos, estavam agora secos numa cor quase branca. Mas mesmo assim, estava lindo, e sempre será lindo. Estava também mais magro, frágil... pequeno. Naruto aliás, sempre teve essa aparência, mesmo com seus 18 anos, o seus jeito sempre alegre, bobo, infantil e gentil, sempre o fez parecer uma pessoa frágil. Mas Sasuke sabia que era só aparente, Naruto era um garoto forte, decidido, experiente, corajoso, sabe lidar com qualquer tipo de missão... Mas quando se trata de sentimentos... Naruto, assim como ele, não sabia lidar com isso, mas com o loiro era mais forte, pois Sasuke sabia a infância que Naruto tinha tido, a rejeição, o abandono... Será que...

Os pensamentos de Sasuke foram interrompidos quando ele sentiu uma_cosquinha_ na sua mão que estava sobre a de Naruto, ele a olhou e viu que Naruto lhe acariciava com o dedo. Quando o olhou viu que o loiro apenas o fitava e imaginou há quanto tempo ele o olhava.

- Naruto? – Chamou, mas o loiro continuou apenas o olhando. – O que foi? – Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ao ver como os olhos de Naruto brilhavam diferente de dois dias atrás. Ele se aproximou de Naruto e tocou-lhe o rosto.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça contra a mão de Sasuke apreciando a caricia, mas não tirou os olhos de Sasuke.

Quando acordou, se sentiu muito feliz por poder ver o seu amor novamente, lhe trouxe muita felicidade, Sasuke era lindo, ficaria o olhando sempre se um pequeno detalhe não lhe chamasse a atenção. Ele viu que Sasuke franziu o cenho, e que ele olhava para seu corpo, aí que percebeu. Ele deve estar muito feio, magro, pálido... Será que Sasuke estava o achando feio? Será que não ia mais gostar dele assim? Ainda olhando para ele percebeu que agora Sasuke tinha uma expressão... Angustiada? O que será que ele estava pensando?

Aí que Naruto se tocou. Claro, Sasuke ia querer saber o que aconteceu com ele. Como ele voltou a enxergar e quem havia feito isso. Suspirou. E viu que Sasuke não notou, devia estar pensando em algo muito sério. Por que não podiam simplesmente viver como antes, normalmente? Por que tinham que passar por isso? Por que 'ele' tinha que aparecer? Mas... Ele estava feliz com isso? Saber que seu pai estava vivo? E se o abandonar novamente? Ficaria sozinho novamente.

Naruto parou de pensar por um minuto só olhando Sasuke, ali, distraído. Sem perceber acaricio-lhe a mão com seu o dedo. Como podia pensar que ficaria sozinho. Sasuke estava ao seu lado, não estava? Não o abandonaria, não é?

Encontrou os olhos de Sasuke, o viu falando algo, mas não prestou atenção, não quando ele estava ali, lhe sorrindo. Não, não estaria sozinho, não enquanto Sasuke estiver com ele. Pode ser que um dia ele vá a lhe deixar, mas tinha que aproveitar. A carícia de Sasuke em seu rosto lhe deu essa certeza, de que por enquanto não estava sozinho. Enquanto durar estaria feliz.

Sabia que não iria agüentar se Sasuke viesse a deixá-lo, pois sabia, o amaria para sempre. Só de olhar pra ele tinha essa certeza. Mas não poderia prender Sasuke nesse seu amor eterno. Se Sasuke não o quiser mais, o deixaria, sempre irá desejar o melhor para seu amado e faria tudo por ele.

Sasuke estava estranhado a reação de Naruto, o loiro não falava nada, só o olhava e ficou preocupado quando o olhar de Naruto mudou de uma maneira mais angustiada. Sasuke sabia que o loiro não devia estar pensando coisa boa, ele...

- Eu te amo. - Disse Naruto com a voz fraca e rouca.

Sasuke se assustou com a repentina 'declaração', o que será que o fez dizer isso, no que ele deveria estar pensando.

- Eu sei Naruto, eu sei. Eu também te amo. Agora por favor, descanse. – Sasuke acariciou-lhe o rosto e lhe deu um beijo.

- Não, não. – Disse o loiro se levantando, suas feridas agora já não doíam tanto. E ele sabia que a Kyuubi estava contribuindo com isso. – Eu não agüento mais Sasuke. – Disse agora tentando se levantar da cama, mas Sasuke o segurava.

- O que esta fazendo usuratonkachi? – exclamou sasuke tentando deixa-lo na cama. E o empurrou com mais força, fazendo Naruto desabar na cama, o soltando finalmente.

Naruto parecia ter se conformado a ficar na cama, mas de repente levantou muito rápido, surpreendendo Sasuke e empurrando o mesmo, levantando da cama e indo até aporta. Tudo isso com uma expressão de raiva. Sasuke estava surpreso, mas quando viu Naruto abrindo a porta para sair voltou a si.

- Naruto! – gritou indo atrás do garoto que já havia saído.

Naruto já havia saído do quarto, mas quando ia virar no corredor deu de cara com ninguém menos que Tsunade.

- Mas o que... – Começou ela.

- Naruto! – Chamou o Uchiha aparecendo atrás de Naruto. – Hokage-sama?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que você está fazendo fora do quarto? Aliás, fora da cama? – Perguntou irritada. – Eu só não lhe dou um cascudo na cabeça porque não esta em condições.

Naruto, irritado com a maneira que era tratado, se alterou. Será que ninguém percebia que ele já estava melhor. Numa reação idiota, fechou o punho e acertou a própria cabeça. Deixando ambos Sasuke e Tsunade com uma gota e um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

- O.O"

- Que merda! – gritou. – Eu estou em ótima condição, não tenho nada. Mas vou ter se continuar nesse lugar. Estou cansado de ficar aqui, preso, nessa depressão. Eu só vou piorar se eu ficar aqui. Eu... – Naruto viu que os dois estavam impressionados, com certeza não iriam o deixar sair. - Eu só quero sair desse hospital. Só isso. – murmurou cansado. Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio até Tsunade finalmente falar

- Esta bem. – decidiu. Os dois garotos olharam para ela surpresos. – Mas antes me deixe dar uma olhada em você pra ver se está tudo ok. Ok?

- Hai. – Ele disse não com tanta felicidade que esperavam, mas tinham que se acostumar, pois aquele já não era o mesmo Naruto. – Obrigado, Tsunade-baa-chan. – Havia apenas um pequeno sorriso. Tsunade sorriu pelo elogio, mas era diferente de antes, quando era chamada desse jeito antes com tanta alegria na voz.

Duas horas. Naruto já havia sido avaliado pela Hokage, e já estava liberado, mas não poderá participar de missões por um tempo. O que deixou o loiro muito chateado. Na saída do hospital Naruto se sentiu mais aliviado, um pouco melhor. Era muito bom poder ver de novo, mas não gostou da maneira como a conseguiu de volta. Parecia um sonho, Naruto não conseguia acreditar que seu pai estava vivo e não podia viver junto com ele. Naruto estava decidido, _ele definitivamente nasceu para sofrer._

Olhou para o moreno ao seu lado, lhe pegando a mão e apertando com força, para se segurar, se prender, para não cair no naquele abismo sem fim (**N/A:** Pleonasmo ¬¬) e ficar preso eternamente.

O único problema era saber até quando aquela segurança que sentia junto ao moreno iria durar. Ele não sabia por que de repente começou a duvidar de seu futuro ao lado de Sasuke, mas talvez devê-se ser por causa de sua vida, onde só existia infelicidade, tristezas, uma atrás de outra. Tinha medo, muito medo, era definitivamente o seu MAIOR medo.

_**Perder Sasuke**_

_Continua..._

* * *

Bem, como parece que ninguém viu que eu fiz outra fic para a continuação com outro nome, resolvi desistir da idéia e colocar aqui mesmo.

BJUS!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 FINALMENTE

Tudo parecia correr bem na residência de Sasuke e Naruto, o loiro já tinha todos os ferimentos curados e já estava de volta as missões, porém jamais sozinho, e apenas com Sasuke (**N/A**: que exagero -.-'). Mesmo assim, toda a Konoha podia perceber o quanto o loiro estava diferente. Quieto, sempre distante, só se concentrava em algo quando estava em missão. Seus berros não eram mais ouvidos pela Aldeia da Folha. Seus sorrisos alegres e sinceros eram direcionados a apenas uma pessoa.

Apesar de ter um pouco do _verdadeiro_ Naruto reservado só para si, Sasuke não estava gostando nada daquela situação. Ele queria a sua vida de volta, como ela era antes. Era impressionante em como a mudança de atitude do loiro poderia mudar completamente a vida de Sasuke. Não havia mais meninas histéricas atrás dos dois... Nem expressões incrivelmente 'dóceis' do loiro. E Sasuke por incrível que parece, estava sentindo falta daquela vida monótona e animada.

Mas aquela manhã, as coisas não começaram nada bem. Primeiro de tudo, o moreno foi acordado por um barulho incrivelmente irritante ao seu lado. E quando já ia se virar para calar a boca do individuo que estava incomodando seu sono, Sasuke parou.

Ele olhou para o loiro e assim percebeu que o barulho irritante eram grunhidos do loiro. Naruto tinha o rosto suado e contraído. Não se sabia se era de dor ou se por algum pesadelo que ele estivesse tendo.

- Hei, Naru. – Chamou. Sacudiu o loiro tentando acordá-lo, mas não obtendo resultados. – Naruto! – exclamou. O loiro dessa vez pareceu ouvir o moreno. Os gemidos cessaram e os olhos franziram. Aos poucos Naruto foi recobrando a consciência. – Oy, dobe, você esta bem? – Apesar do apelido, a voz do moreno era terna.

- S-Sasuke? – Perguntou, os olhos ainda desfocados. O menor esfregou os olhos e levantou, sentando na cama.

- Esta tudo bem? – O tom de preocupação na voz de Sasuke era inevitável, até por que, não era a intenção evitar. Estava sim preocupado. Naruto tinha o rosto um pouco vermelho e os olhos ainda desfocados. Levou a mãos aos cabelos dourados, levando a franja do loiro para traz, para poder ver melhor o rosto entorpecido.

- Eu estou bem. – A voz quase num sussurro, parecendo tão frágil, deixando o moreno ainda mais preocupado. Com uma mão ainda sobre os cabelos do loiro, o moreno levou a outra até o rosto bronzeado e chegou mais perto, quase encostando os dois rostos. Sasuke, que notou que o menor mal percebeu sua presença tão próxima, parecendo distante, perdido, se desesperou.

- Hei Naruto, o que aconteceu? – Sussurrou, não sendo necessário aumentar a voz, pela distancia em que estavam um do outro. – Pesadelo?

- S-Sasuke... – o menor murmurou, de repente abraçando o moreno. – E-eu estou com medo, Sasuke. – apertava desesperadamente o maior entre os braços.

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa. A reação do loiro deixou o maior completamente desarmado. Ele podia sentir as unhas de Naruto encravando casa vez mais fundo em sua pele exposta, mas não conseguia de nenhuma maneira dar importância a isso.

- E-eu consigo sentir... Eu posso sentir, Sasuke. Esta sugando tudo de mim. Esta tirando... – O loiro não conseguiu dizer mais nada. As lagrimas dominando toda e qualquer palavra que possa ser dita a mais.

O moreno o apertou firmemente nos braços, tentando de alguma forma com isso tomar toda a dor do loiro para si. Isso não era justo. Nada estava sendo justo com ele. Naruto não estava sendo justo. Ele não podia tomar a dor só para si. Nada disso era justo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui Naru. Eu não vou deixar que nada te machuque de novo. Eu prometo. Com a minha vida. – Com essas ultimas palavras ele sentiu o loiro o apertando mais forte, mas não se importou. Ele daria a vida para proteger o loiro. – Eu prometo.

UxU

Os dois ficaram por mais alguns minutos nesse estado. O loiro chorando nos braços de um moreno preocupado. Assim que as lágrimas cessaram, os dois resolveram levantar e se aprontarem para mais um dia. Sasuke não pode deixar de notar que os movimentos do loiro eram mais lentos, cansados. Mas resolveu não falar sobre isso com o menor, não ainda. Os dois saíram de casa direto para o escritório da Hokage, para entregarem o relatório da última missão que tiveram.

Encontraram com a antiga companheira de time no caminho. A rosada assim que os cumprimentou percebeu que o loiro parecia abatido, cansado. Mas resolveu não perguntar, sabia qual seria a resposta. Isso era um problema que Sasuke teria que resolver. Pois era o único a quem o loiro escutaria.

Ao entregarem o relatório em mãos. Os três já estavam saindo quando a Hokage os chamou.

- Desculpe meninos, mas eu tenho outra missão pra vocês. – Tsunade estava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, enquanto com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos observava o trio a frente. Notou um deles mais afastado e distante, deixando a mulher mais velha indignada. Agora era sempre assim, o loiro não se manifestava para nada, simplesmente aceitava o que lhe era mandado. Quase uma maquina. E observando mais atentamente, ela notou que havia algo de diferente. Franziu o cenho. O loiro parecia exausto, esgotado, de algo que houvesse acabado de praticar. Mas era impossível, ainda era manha e Sasuke não aparentava ter estado em alguma luta com o loiro. – Eu só preciso que vocês tragam o Kazekage até aqui. Seria pedir demais? Estão muito cansados? – Perguntou, com os olhos sobre o loiro.

- Não. Nós iremos. Não é uma missão muito difícil. – Disse o moreno.

- Naruto? – Ela perguntou. Queria saber se o loiro realmente estava em condições de cumprir a missão.

- Concordo com Sasuke. – Disse simplesmente.

Ela ainda o olhou por alguns instantes e logo depois os liberou.

Assim que o trio saiu, a mulher se ajeitou na cadeira e um olhar triste e derrotado demonstrou. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Naruto ainda não disseram nada do que tinha acontecido naquela noite, e aquilo estava infernizando a Hokage. Naruto é como um filho para ela e vê-lo daquela maneira, a derrubava completamente. Ela queria aquele Naruto que todos amavam de volta. Mas se nem Sasuke havia conseguido isso ainda, ela muito menos. Não podia fazer mais nada, além de sentar e esperar por resultados. Mas dessa vez havia alguma coisa errada com o loiro. Ele não estava bem, ela podia notar isso, e isso a deixou incrivelmente preocupada. Não podia permitir que alguma coisa acontecesse com seu loirinho novamente. A última experiência já havia sido ruim demais para revivê-la novamente. Teria que falar com Sasuke sobre isso quando eles voltassem. Ele era a ultima esperança de fazer com que o brilho azul retorne para os olhos do loiro.

UxU

Eles já estavam no segundo dia de viagem, a noite. Normalmente eles já teriam chegado. Mas havia um simples problema. O loiro não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo de Sasuke e Sakura. E os dois tiveram que diminuir a velocidade para acompanhar o loiro. No primeiro dia eles estavam indo bem, mas já no anoitecer, o moreno percebeu o quanto a loiro estava se esforçando para se manter na mesma velocidade e aquilo estava acabando com as energias do loiro. Foi então que o moreno decidiu parar a primeira vez, para descansar. Quando pararam sobre alguma arvore, Sasuke praticamente teve que carregar o menor para baixo. Naruto mal conseguia manter-se de pé. Assim que se deitou o loiro foi vencido pela exaustão e adormeceu rapidamente. Sasuke ainda verificou se o menor não estava febre, mas o loiro parecia – agora que estava dormindo – perfeitamente bem. Então ele logo se acalmou, pensando que o loiro só precisava de um descanso.

Mas parecia que também não era isso. Sasuke e Sakura deixaram que Naruto dormisse até o quanto conseguisse. Concordaram em não acordar o loiro e deixar que o corpo dele recuperasse toda a energia que precisava. Mas mesmo tendo dormido até metade do dia, já quase no anoitecer tiveram que diminuir a velocidade para acompanhar o loiro, que já aparentava cansaço.

Sakura, vez ou outra lançava olhares preocupados que iam de Naruto até Sasuke. Nenhum dos dois estava focado na missão. Conclusão. Ela também não. E nem tinha como. Naruto estava estranho. Normalmente o loiro sempre gostava de ir à frente. Antes, para mostrar que era mais rápido e depois – dias atrás. – pra terminar logo uma missão. Mas agora, ele mal conseguia alcançar os amigos. Ela olhava para Sasuke, querendo saber o que havia de errado com o loiro. Mas só de olhar para o moreno já se notava que ele também não sabia. A preocupação de Sasuke era completamente visível. Ele quase não tirava os olhos de Naruto, algumas vezes Sakura se sentia os olhos dele, por na maioria das vezes ele estar tão focado em Naruto que nem sequer olhava pra onde ia.

- Vamos parar. – informou Sasuke.

- O que? Sasuke, nós estamos a apenas alguns minutos da vila. Pra que parar agora? Só mais um pouco e... – Ela tentava de alguma forma explicar, mas foi interrompida pelo moreno.

- Não, Sakura. Nós temos que parar ago... Merda! – Ela ficou assustada com o olhar frio que Sasuke mandou, mas isso foi só questão de segundos, pois logo o moreno já não estava mais no seu campo de visão.

Aconteceu rápido demais. Ela viu o moreno de repente parar e voltar. Quando ela parou e olhou para traz, instantaneamente olhou para baixo vendo Sasuke pegar o loiro que já estava quase se encontrando com o chão. Rapidamente ela desceu e foi até os dois. Vendo Sasuke chamar desesperado por um Naruto desacordado.

- Sasuke! – Ela chamou.

- Faça alguma coisa. Ele não acorda. Por Deus Sakura, faça alguma coisa. – Ele gritava desesperado com a rosada, apertando o loiro firmemente nos braços.

- Sasuke, se acalme, por favor. Eu preciso que você o solte. Por favor, me deixe vê-lo, ok? – Ela se abaixou na frente deles, tocando o braço de Sasuke que apertada o loiro contra o peito, pedindo para que o soltasse.

O Maior colocou o loiro sobre o chão, mas não por isso ficou mais calmo. Ele olhou o loiro deitado e em seguida para a garota, os olhos desesperados. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Naruto, sem realmente o tocar. Sasuke viu quando uma luz verde saiu das mãos dela. E por algum tempo ficou assim. Quando viu que mesmo depois de um tempo, nada parecia diferente, ele tirou os olhos do rosto do amante e olhou para Sakura. Nesse instante seu coração pareceu ter nado um girou de trezentos e sessenta graus. A rosada tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar que o maior não queria descobrir o que era.

- O que? Diz alguma coisa, por favor. - Ele viu a garota parar o que fazia e descansar as mãos sobre o colo, soltando um suspiro que de longe pareceu de alívio. – Sakura...

- Eu... – Ela começou. Olhou para o rosto do loiro, depois seguindo com os olhos o corpo esguio. – Eu não fiz nada. – disse por fim.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer? Sakura, por favor. – A cada instante, mais desesperado o moreno ficava.

- É isso. Eu não fiz nada. Eu não me senti curando nada, Sasuke. Ele não tem... Nada. – Os dois olharam para o corpo deitado. – E... – O moreno a olhou, exigindo que continuasse. – Ele esta fraco, posso sentir isso, sei que você também pode. – Sasuke confirmou. – Mas, de alguma forma, não consigo passar nenhuma energia, nada. Como se no mesmo instante que eu passasse, ela fosse sugada, instantaneamente. – Ela olhou para o maior, preocupação evidente nos olhos. Ela podia ver o mesmo nos olhos de Sasuke. Nenhum dos dois conseguia entender o que tinha de errado com o loiro.

- Vamos para Suna. Ele precisa de um lugar para... descansar. Lá nós.. – Ela podia ver que Sasuke mal conseguia pensar direito, não com tanta preocupação focada em Naruto. – Nós resolvemos... Eu... Eu não sei. – Ele agarra desesperadamente os cabelos, tentando focar a mente em alguma solução. Tinha que ajudar Naruto. Havia prometido. Não podia permitir a si mesmo, perder o loiro novamente. Não mais uma vez. Não dessa vez, com ele em suas mãos. – O que eu faço, Sakura? O que eu faço? – Perguntou sem realmente tirar os olhos do menor. Ele sentiu um toque sobre o ombro e olhou para a garota em completo desespero.

- Vamos Sasuke. Vamos levá-lo. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nada vai acontecer com Naruto. Ele vai ficar bem. Venha, vamos embora. Falta pouco até Suna. – Ela lhe sorriu, tentando enviar alguma positividade para o moreno, o que pareceu de alguma forma ajudar. O maior confirmou com a cabeça e pegou o loiro nos braços.

Logo os dois voltaram a correr, Sasuke agora com um loiro desacordado nos braços e correndo o mais rápido que lhe era permitido.

_Vai ficar tudo bem..._

**Continua...**

Demorou? 8D -qq

Que nada né gente. -n

Foi rapidinho -cara de pau.-

Mas enfim, sinceramente, eu já havia praticamente me esquecido dessa Fic. ;D

Já até tinha, sem nem mesmo ter percebido, parado com essa fic. D:

Mas mew.. tipo'assim.

MUITO OBRIGADA POR TEREM CONTINUADO A MANDAR REVIEWS!!

Nossa, isso me motivou pakaraleo D:'

Saber que ainda tem gente lendo –relendo-

Nossa, isso me alegra muito.

E isso me lembra a outra fic 8D

Bem.. aquela já é oooooutro caso. –_preguiça_ /corta-

Ainda recebe muitos reviews também, mais até do que essa. -q

Mas aquela eu já atualizei recentemente ;D –maisdetrêsmeses-

Só que essa, eu já não atualizo, se duvidar mais que um ano .o.'

Se bem, que o principal fator de eu ter resolvido fazer esse capitulo,

É que to sem Net a mais de dois dias.. e vai continuar assim por não sei quanto tempo..

Então.. Quem sabe o próximo capitulo não vem mais rápido do que vocês imaginam :D

Isso, se a minha net não voltar... –otédiomemotivabjusmeliga-

E.. **O QUE ACHARAM DESSE CAPITULO? .O.**

Muito emo? Muito dramático? Muito chato? Muito sem graça? Sem sentido? Escroto? Mal escrito? -q

Qualquer um serve, mas aceito elogios se tiver D:'

E acreditem se quizer.. Mas demorou pra caraleo pra fazer esse capitulo. ù.ú

Num vem falar que foi poukinho não x.x'

Deu mó trabalho.. Tive que escutar _Fresno_ porra!!! D:

Foi foda. ):

Então eu mereço reviews. Ò.ó

**O QUE IMPORTA SÃO ****REVIEWS****!!!!**

**REVIEWS **_porra_ /corta


End file.
